Premoistened wipes are well known in the art. Such wipes are also referred to as "wet wipes", "baby wipes" and "towelettes". Premoistened wipes include a nonwoven fibrous substrate which is wetted with a liquid prior to use. The substrate may include various combinations of cellulosic fibers, synthetic polymeric fibers such as polyester, polypropylene, polyethylene, and the like. The substrate may also include binders to hold the fibers together. The substrate is generally moistened with a liquid such as water. The liquid may include various other ingredients such as moistening agents or humectants, emollients, surfactants, emulsifiers, pH-adjusting agents, fragrances, powders, and the like.
Such premoistened wipes are commonly used to remove fecal matter and urine from the perineal area. Fecal matter and urine lead to perineal dermatitis. Perineal dermatitis, which includes diaper dermatitis, has been defined as contact dermatitis in the perineal area, including the perineum, buttocks, and the perineal, coccyx, and upper/inner thigh regions (Brown D. S., Serars M., Perineal Dermatitis: A Conceptual Framework, Ostomy/Wound Management 1993, 39 (7), 20-25). Diaper dermatitis is believed to be caused by the prolonged contact of the skin with body waste. The physical signs of diaper dermatitis may include one or a combination of erythema, swelling, oozing, visiculation, crusting, and scaling, with the possibility of excoriation, thickening, and hyperpigmentation over time (Brown).
The exact component or components of urine and feces responsible for diaper dermatitis has not been identified. Factors which have been suspected of causing diaper dermatitis include ammonia, moisture, urine pH, fecal microorganisms, and protease enzymes (such as those contained in fecal matter).
It is desirable to provide a premoistened disposable wipe that cleans and leaves behind a residue on the skin which inhibits the formation of diaper dermatitis.
It is also desirable to provide a premoistened disposable wipe which includes a single active agent capable of inhibiting the formation of diaper dermatitis by controlling both deleterious fecal microorganisms and protease enzymes.
One benefit of the present invention is the ability to inhibit formation of diaper dermatitis by utilizing a premoistened wipe containing an antimicrobial protease inhibitor. The antimicrobial protease inhibitor is capable of controlling deleterious fecal microorganisms and protease enzymes both of which are thought to be major contributors to the formation of diaper dermatitis.
A further benefit of the present invention is the ability of the premoistened wipe to both clean the skin and leave behind a residue of the antimicrobial protease inhibitor. Thus, inhibition of deleterious fecal microorganisms and protease enzymes continues even after the premoistened wipe is no longer in contact with the skin.
Prophetically, another benefit of the present invention is the ability to provide a regimen for maintaining or improving skin health utilizing the premoistened disposable wipe of this invention in conjunction with a disposable absorbent article such as a diaper.